This invention relates to seals and more particularly relates to two-piece seals for use in sealing track link joints of crawler tractor track chains, with one piece of the seals being a sealing member made of relatively rigid abrasion resistant material and with the other piece of the seals being a load member made of a resilient relatively pliant material compressed against the sealing member to effect and/or maintain the sealing function of the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,718 granted to Reinsma on Oct. 15, 1974 discloses a two-piece seal of the general type to which the invention pertains. However, the sealing member of the seal is not of a cross section having sufficient rigidity to prevent radial and circumfential buckling of the sealing surface of the sealing member during rotation thereof under load.